The Host Fanfic Chapter Two A Nasty Surprise for Ian
by TheHostforeverxox
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy about to publish Chapter two anyone enjoying the story so far?


**Wanda-**

Suddenly I see a glimmer of light make its way into the darkness.

"Wanda! Baby it's me" I hear Ian's soft voice.

Suddenly I'm fully awake and Doc's light startles me. I jump a little.

"Wow steady there Wanda, gently now" Doc re-assures me.

I get up then I feel the sharp pain in my stomach. I scream in pain.

"Wanda!" Ian says fear in his voice "Let me lay you back down."

He lays me on my back and kisses my cheek. Doc Looks at me worryingly.

"You were hit by a very sharp rock Wanda, we have used up all of the No Pain, whilst doing the stitches, so there is none left and all of the other medicine has run out." He sighs "Just relax for a day or 2 you'll be back to your whole self in no time." He stumbles over to his cupboard. "Okay Wanda I'm going to put a band aid on your stitches so it doesn't become infected."

I nod. I glance over at Ian staring at me with his big worried eyes.

"Ian don't worry yourself I will be fine, now you best go back to work!"

He shakes his head in disapproval "No way, I am not leaving you Wanda, not a chance in hell!"

He looks at his feet "What was wrong with you the other night? Why were you so scared?"

I sigh "Ian do you really truly love me?"

He looked slightly hurt "Wanda, you know the answer of course I do! What made you feel I didn't?"

I take a deep breath "Well I had a dream, It was so realistic you never loved me, you said, you shot Jamie and you were about to shot me, you used me so I would teach you how to get humans back."

Ian Gasped "Oh Wanda, you must have been frightened to death when you woke up to see me, Oh my god I would never do that Wanda! I love you with all my heart and I mean it!"

He rubbed his hand along my arm "I know, I was just still in shock, this body is use to having a lot of panic attacks and she was frightened of a lot of things, seems it clearly rubbed off on me."

Ian nods and holds my hand.

**Ian-**

It has been a week since the accident and Wanda woke up 3 days ago. It feels weird her still at Doc's, I'm hoping she is out by today. I still can't quite believe Wanda's panic attack; she was genially scared of me. Then just as I began to think straight Jamie walked past me.

"Jamie is Wanda okay?" He hasn't spoken to me since the accident. He's still pissed about Wanda falling in and that I wouldn't let him help.

"Yeah she's about to get up, Jeb doesn't want her to be crowded though." He grunted, head tilted to the ground. He carried on walking.

I ran Doc's there she was standing, with a grin wiped across her face.

"Hey Wanda looking good!" I smiled.

She giggled and slowly walked towards me then hugged me.

**Wanda-**

It felt so nice the warmth of Ian's hugs. Then I spot Mel in the corner of my eye.

"Mel!" I shout, she runs towards me and hugs me.

"I'm so glad you okay Wanda!" She grinned.

"Where's Jarred and Kyle?" I asked, concern in my voice.

"Gone on yet another raid! Running low on medicine, they took Sunny, but they should be back in a couple of hours, they have been gone for 5 days, said it was only going to be a short raid" Ian glared at me.

"Looks like they are back early!" Doc says cheerfully.

Mel runs to Jarred and jumps into his arms.

"Wow calm down Mel I was only gone 5 days!" he grinned. "Glad your back Wanda; we got loads of medicine for you Doc!" He said proudly.

Then Kyle burst through the door "Ian you're not going to believe it come with me!" Kyle said a slight tone of shock, but not good shock.

**Ian-**

There she was. Stood there fully human!

"Ian Baby!" she screamed running towards me. She hugged me so tight I had forgotten how clingy Martha was.

Then I glanced at Wanda, stood there awkwardly.

"Oh um Wanda this is Martha my urm well-"

"ex-partner!" Martha butted in.

You could taste the awkwardness in the air. Wanda just stood and stared. I leaned over to her putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Martha this is Wanda my partner." Awkward silence.

"Er, it's a worm though why haven't you killed it Ian, look at its eyes!"

This made me mad "Look Martha, she is everyone's friend and I love her so back off!

Then she stepped back, gawping in shock.

**Wanda-**

I had never seen Ian that mad before, it slightly frightened me.

Martha gulped and nodded.

"Come on Wanda" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we slowly walked away


End file.
